oricureallstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Miho Kiyama
Miho Kiyama is one of the Cures in Pretty Cure★Lucky☆Shuffle She is a third-year student at Ento Girls School and a member of the shop club. She lives in a house across from Takara's residence with her parents, a pharmacist and an electrician and teaches calisthenics at the Youth Center. Her alter ego is Cure Etoile (キュアエトワール). Appearance Miho is a dark-complexioned girl with light brown eyes and long, wavy violet hair, which she usually wears in a loose side ponytail. She wears red square-frame glasses when working or studying. Her clothing is usually modest and practical, but she allows herself to let her hair down, wear makeup, and dress in flashier outfits when participating in her "part-time job" as a model for Sayo's art project. During colder months, Miho's casual wear consists of a hooded, golden yellow knit tunic, a striped white and lavender turtleneck; blue jeans, and orange sneakers; during warmer months, she wears an orange and yellow plaid polo shirt, a khaki skirt, and tan boots. Miho's school uniform consists of a double-breasted beige jacket, a white turtleneck, a tan checked skirt, white tights, and gray slip-ons. She wears an orange and white sweatsuit with a white tank top and sneakers during her calisthenics sessions. While swimming, she wears a yellow one-piece swimsuit with a low-cut back and crossed straps, and her sleepwear consists of a ruffly pastel yellow cotton nightgown. During formal occasions, Miho wears a sleeveless, light yellow pleated chiffon dress with a lace bodice and rhinestone accents and white kitten-heel shoes. As Cure Etoile, Miho's eyes turn gold, and her hair lengthens, brightens to lavender, and is tied into a loose bun by a yellow ribbon. She has yellow clover earrings and a yellow choker with a violet clover pendant. Her outfit consists of a yellow short-sleeved jacket with a violet chest bow, a gold dress with a layered skirt; gold, elbow-length fingerless gloves with violet clover ornaments on the back, violet knee-length stockings, and yellow, ankle-length boots. Personality Miho is the most grounded and sensible member of the Lucky Three. She has a no-nonsense attitude and is unafraid of expressing her frustration with the people around her, often in a sarcastic, deadpan manner. Despite her usually pragmatic exterior, Miho is very sentimental, often worrying about her loved ones and crying openly when she's angry with or concerned about them. Miho is a self-proclaimed nerd and prefers curling up with a good book or tinkering with appliances to going out and socializing. She does have a hidden vain side, which she expresses through her "modeling job, but still feels guilty and awkward over wanting others to see her as pretty. Miho often has tense shoulders after work or battles and wants others to massage them for her. Relationships Miho has known her fellow "Lucky Three" members Kazue and Takara since kindergarten and is very close to both of them. Their wilder plans and actions sometimes annoy her, and she doesn't hesitate to admit this. Despite their occasional disagreements, Miho remains unconditionally loyal to her friends; as she puts it, sometimes they act like idiots, but they're her idiots. Miho doesn't warm up to Yori as quickly as Kazue does and is even a bit jealous of the older girl's coolness under pressure and apparent confidence. She becomes fonder of Yori when the latter supports her emotionally during Takara's time in Lustre. Chance chooses to live with and is closest to Miho, who reminds him of his older sister. He tends to go to her for reassurance when spooked or worried. Miho doesn't mind this, even when Chance calls his own behavior "childish", although she also encourages him to have more faith in himself. Arata has an crush on Miho, which she is well aware of. She has a low opinion of Arata's love poetry, and is confused by some of his stranger behavior. Miho acts quite coolly towards Arata when he flirts with her, but she doesn't dislike him and even returns some of his feelings. She simply feels he tries to hard to win her over and prefers it when he talks to her like anyone else. Cure Etoile "The radiant light, Cure Etoile!" Cure Etoile (キュアエトワール) is Miho's alter-ego. Like all Pretty Cures, she is able to seal rogue cards with her Fortune Ring. She focuses more on agility when fighting and has the ability to attack with yellow energy. She wields the Stellar Batons, two star-tipped batons that can produce long-range blasts of light and perform the attack "Pretty Cure Stellar Comet", which hits enemies with an aimed, ricocheting star-shaped laser. She later gains the ability to transform her Stellar Baton into the Brillant Lance, which allows her to fight more offensively and use the attack "Pretty Cure Clover Blitz", which hits an enemy with a short-range bolt of lightning. She can also combine powers with her teammates and perform the combined attack "Pretty Cure Lucky Jackpot", which creates a storm of damaging, energy-based cards. Category: Pretty Cure★Lucky☆Shuffle characters Category:Pretty Cure★Lucky☆Shuffle Category:Cures